


Where it Hurts The Most

by CircularCreations



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Angry Amity Blight, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Amity Blight, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Angst, Pain, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Sad, Sad Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircularCreations/pseuds/CircularCreations
Summary: Luz hasn't been feeling good for the past few hours, and calls Amity over to see if she can distract herself from the thoughts that are plaguing her mind.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Where it Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my second story, Where it Hurts The Most (WiHtM if you want to abbreviate it). I want to make some things clear before I move forwards.
> 
> This story isn't connected to my other fic "Missing" (which if you haven't read, you should definitely check it out!) This is more of a separate story to the canon. I wouldn't say it's an entirely new AU either, it's just a different story.
> 
> Secondly, this story takes place before Wing it Like Witches from the actual show. I thought about making this story take place after, but I decided not to because it would make a little more sense to have it after Grom, especially with the context of this story.
> 
> Lastly, this story is only gonna have one chapter. I thought about making it a multi chapter story, but I chose not to because one, I already have a multi chapter story running, I don't need to run two of them at once, and two, I'd prefer you guys to see this story all at once than in chunks, I think it would be better.
> 
> Anyways, I'm done rambling here, I hope you all enjoy this "short story" that I made here. It's relatively long, like 6,000+ words, but it's worth the read. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time with an update on Missing! Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> -CircularCreations

All the girl felt in her gut was disappointment. She felt depressed. She felt alone. She felt horrible.

  
  


She couldn't stop thinking about it. Ever since Grom, all she could think about is her past, and her other world. It hurt her so much thinking back.

  
  


She didn't want to think back. All she wanted to do was to think of anything else. Anything that could divert her attention away from what she's been thinking about for hours now would be great.

  
  


But she couldn't. Her mind clinged onto her past, and it shattered Luz to pieces.

  
  


The night of Grom, she finally had the confidence to talk to her own mother without some simple response like a thumbs up. She actually talked to her. Luz gave her an insight of how she's been feeling since arriving at the Boiling Isles. How she met so many new friends, and how she may like it now. She never directly told her mom about where she really was. She was still too scared to tell her the truth.

  
  


She's always been that way back at home. Being an outcast to everyone around her, she never felt happy once in her life. There were some good moments, sure, but Luz for the most part spent everyday of her life with a fake smile. To others, she just looked blissfully unaware of how weird and alone she was, but Luz knew the truth. Every day with that fake smile chipped away pieces of Luz's subconscious, and she could slowly feel herself drain. She was reaching a breaking point, and she was reaching it fast.

  
  


When she discovered the Boiling Isles, it was a breath of fresh air. It was the first time where she felt happy. The magical yet dangerous environment was a joy to Luz compared to the dull and depressing life she has back in her realm. Not only that, she met some of the best people in her life, and having them by her side made her feel much more important than she ever felt. 

  
  


But there was that nagging feeling, no matter how much fun, or how happy she was in a moment. That feeling of loneliness, that feeling of sadness, the feeling of hopelessness and the feeling of disappointment upon herself. 

  
  


She always views herself as a weird person, and some days she can tolerate that. She embraces the weirdness that she has, and meeting Eda has definitely helped her with that, but there's those other days where she wondered why she couldn't be normal. Why it was so hard to make friends in her world. Why she couldn't just act like everyone else and fit in. She tried to do that every day, but her weirdness would come out somewhere, causing problems in the school.

  
  


Every day, she was always sent to the principal's office for a mishap she caused because of her weirdness. Sometimes it was just a warning, but other times it had to involve her mother. Over time, she grew more irritated at the girl, despite knowing how much she cares about the girl. She wanted to help her as much as she could, and that one fateful day, she decided it was best to sign her girl up to a summer camp, and that decision ultimately killed Luz in the process.

  
  


Luz's body started to shake, as she held her hands up to her head, trying so hard to think of something else. She sat on the ground, in a ball, whimpering, wishing for the pain to stop. She wanted nothing more than that. There was no one to talk to. Eda and King were out doing errands for the day, leaving Luz alone in that home.

  
  


And that tore Luz apart.

  
  


An idea popped into her head. She slowly lowered her hands from her head and looked up. Should she do it? She wasn't sure if she would want to listen to her, let alone come over. Like Luz constantly thought, she was a weirdo. What person would want to spend time with someone who was weird, who was annoying. Someone who was a loser.

  
  


But the more time Luz thought about it, the more she realized that she needed to do it. If she didn't, she would be stuck with these thoughts all day, and Luz didn't know how long she could tolerate that.

  
  


Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed her phone. She clicked on contacts, pressed on her, and proceeded to call.

  
  


She hoped with everything Amity would pick up.

  
  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


Today was a good day for practice, Amity thought as she entered her room after a long session. She has been getting better with her magic. Ever since the incident up at The Knee with Luz, she was able to move on from a training wand and start using her magic on her own. It definitely made her siblings and parents proud of her progress.

  
  


Not that Amity cared, that is.

  
  


She knew they weren't proud because she was getting better. They were proud because they were seeing her as how they envisioned. As the next head leader of the Emperor's Coven. Hearing that name made Amity shake her head now. She feels this weird gut feeling when she thinks of them. She can't tell if it's fear, or excitement or uneasiness. It was just a random squirm in her stomach that made her take her mind off them.

  
  


She found it pretty strange, but never questioned it.

  
  


As she reflected on her progress, she flopped on her bed and thought about The Knee incident again. That was an interesting day for Amity. For one, it was the first time she was able to cast a fire spell without her training wand. Despite the fact that it happened because of a mess Luz caused, it still makes her happy thinking about it. Luz indirectly helped her cast her first fire spell without the use of the wand.

  
  


She then thought about Luz that day too. How she claimed to know 2 spells because otherwise she was thrown in the baby class. Luz did everything she could that day to impress Amity, and it makes the witch blush thinking back on it. The issues that Luz caused afterwards? Sure, that did irritate her. She almost got her own siblings, along with Eda eaten by the Slitherbeast. She did trap Luz as well, but she didn't do it to just keep her away. She didn't want the girl getting hurt.

  
  


She did it to keep her safe.

  
  


So when Luz appeared again afterwards, and helped save the gang, Amity gained even more respect for the human. She was able to escape the prison she was in with a new magic spell that she learned herself. Amity was genuinely impressed after that, and from that moment forwards, their friendship finally kicked off.

  
  


Amity smiled to herself. Her and Luz finally connecting and being friends was one of the best things to happen to the witch's life, even though she wouldn't openly admit that. They had so many moments after that encounter at The Knee, and each one held a special place to Amity. Luz's first day was one such day. When the basilisk came into the school and started sucking away everyone's magic, that could've easily ended up horrible for everyone at Hexside, but it was thanks to Luz, along with the other detention track students for getting everyone's magic back. Amity remembers seeing Luz standing up to Principal Bump as he was lecturing them, and remembers feeling her heart pang with something.

  
  


It only took her a couple of weeks to realize it was love she was feeling. 

  
  


Grom was probably the most important, but also scariest night of Amity's life. The entire day, she was trying her best to give Luz her Grom note, but she couldn't pull herself to do it. Her fears of being rejected heavily weighed on her shoulders, and it was too much to risk.

  
  


If she lost Luz because of her feelings, she would be destroyed. She wouldn't be able to live with that.

  
  


Amity sighed and leaned back in her bed. One day, she'll tell her how she feels. One day she'll be brave enough. Right now, she needed to get the confidence. Her fears were still on her shoulders.

  
  


A buzzing sound from her pocket drew Amity away from her thoughts. Someone was calling her. She wondered who it could be. She figured it was Boscha, calling her about some dumb stuff she didn't care about. Although she didn't want to answer her, she still checked her scroll to make sure what it was.

  
  


And her heart stopped beating. 

  
  


The caller I.D. belonged to Luz. 

  
  


Blushing immediately, she shot up. Why was Luz calling her? What was going on? Is something wrong? These thoughts shot through her mind as the scroll continued to ring. She didn't want to ignore it. What if it was something important? Amity wanted to make sure that she would help Luz with anything she could. She wanted to be there for her.

  
  


Taking a deep breath, she straightened out, and answered the call. 

  
  


"Hello?" Amity asked through the scroll. She heard a heavy sigh from the other end, and felt her nerve rise up a bit. Luz sounded down.

  
  


"H-hey Amity…." Luz said quietly, trying her best to mask her depression through her voice. She thought she was hitting it, but Amity could clearly see that she was upset. There was no doubt about it.

  
  


"Is everything okay Luz?" Amity asked without hesitation. She wasn't gonna fake anything when it came to this situation. It hurt Amity to hear Luz so down. She's always the optimistic one, so to hear her sad is just jarring.

  
  


"What? Yeah, everything's fine…" Luz lied, but Amity wasn't buying it. It was clear something was wrong, and Amity wanted to know why.

  
  


"Luz...are you sure..?" Amity asked, causing a sigh out of Luz's end. She knew Amity was on her, there wasn't anyway Luz could keep lying at this rate.

  
  


"Well...not really…" Luz said solemnly, as she looked at the ground. "I just been feeling…..eh….and I have no one to talk to right now, apart from you.." Luz said, getting quieter as she reached the end of the sentence. Amity listened in on Luz and felt her heart pang more with pain. She wondered why she was down. Did someone make her sad? Did someone hurt her? If someone made Luz sad and miserable, Amity was about ready to kill whoever did so. She took a breather before returning to her senses.

  
  


"Yeah Luz, I'm right here. You can talk to me. I'm listening." A sniff was heard on the other side before a sigh was heard.

  
  


"Actually..do you think you can come over..? It would be nice to have someone by my side to distract myself with.." the pleading tone in Luz's voice was almost enough to make Amity start feeling as down as her. She wanted to know why she was so sad, but Amity didn't push it. Last thing Luz needed was for someone to pressure her to talk.

  
  


"Y-yeah I can come over. Would Eda mind that?" She asked, scratching the back of her head as she felt a light blush creep across her face. 

  
  


"Eda's not even here. She and King are out right now. It will be fine.." Luz said, a little lighter through the phone. Amity took in a breath and lowered her hand.

  
  


"Alright Luz, I'll be over there in like...10 minutes?" Amity questioned, not remembering how long it took to get to The Owl House.

  
  


"Alright...thank you Amity-OH I KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO." she shouted through the phone, catching Amity off guard. The last thing she expected from the sad girl was for her to suddenly raise her voice. "Bring your Azura books. We can have a little club meeting. That would be nice." A light giggle was heard from the other end, making Amity blush more.

"Alright Luz. I'll do that." She lightly laughed, happy to hear that the girl was talking normally again, at least for the moment. 

  
  


"Thank you Am, I'll see you soon." The human said, before hanging up the phone. Amity rolled her scroll back up and placed it in her pocket, and she threw herself into her mind for a second.

  
  


She wanted to know why Luz was sad. She really did. Out of everyone she knew, Luz was the most optimistic and all going person. It was bizzare to hear her with a monotone voice, all quiet. It hurt her knowing something was bothering the girl, and wanted to know so she could help.

  
  


But Amity shook her head. She already was helping. She was gonna go over there and be by her side. She wasn't gonna push for answers, that would probably make things worse if Luz didn't want to talk about it. Amity would just help take Luz mind off whatever was bothering her with Azura. They would read together, and would enjoy it.

  
  


And that put a smile on the witch's face, as she made her way towards her door, with books in hand.

  
  
  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
  
  


Just like Amity has said, within 10 minutes, she was clearing the forest and facing towards the owl house. 

  
  


She had all the Azura books she had in her hands, pinned against her chest, as she walked past the clearing, getting close to the house. 

  
  


She felt nervous. Every step she took forwards, she felt her heart skip a beat. She felt her heart flutter, as she thought about Luz, and even though this feeling was in part because of her crush on Luz, it did go deeper than that. She was worried about Luz. 

  
  


During her walk from the manor, she thought about the possible reasons why Luz was upset. Was it something that happened? Did someone pick on her? Did she mess up something and she was feeling really down on it? Or was it something that went deeper..something more personal to her? Amity went back and forth between possibly answers and theories.

  
  


Despite all of that, she never came to the conclusion of questioning Luz about it, not unless she brings it up first. Her main priority was to just help Luz and make her happy, and she planned to do that with the help of Azura reading.

  
  


She stepped to the front of the house. and was just about to knock, until Hooty came to life and looked down on her. 

  
  


"Oh look at that, a visitor!" He said excitedly. "Are you here for me possibly?" He stretched himself out and nudged against Amity, much to her annoyance.

  
  


"No, I'm here for Luz. She said I can come over." Amity said, stepping away from Hooty, as he went back into the doorframe.

  
  


"Alrighty them, you may enter, hoot hoot!" The door swung open, and Amity slowly entered, ready to see Luz, and expecting what to see. 

  
  


"Uh Luz? I'm here! Where are you?" Amity shouted, looking around the house, noticing all the valuables on the wall. 

  
  


"Come upstairs, we'll set up there." The girl shouted from the second floor. Amity slowly trotted up the staircase, and turned over to see Luz in the doorframe of her room. 

  
  


"Hey Amity…"

  
  


The first thing Amity noticed was the dead look in the human's eyes. Luz always had a shine of light in her eyes, and no matter what, they never went out, but today, all that was left was an empty gaze, as she put on a fake smile to Amity. The witch bit her tongue, finding it more difficult to keep her questions to herself. She just wanted to know what was wrong, but she stayed strong and kept those questions in.

  
  


"Hey Luz...I got all the books you wanted me to bring. We can do our club like you said...if it would make you feel better.." she brandished the stack of books she held to Luz, and the human gave a more genuine smile, as she sighed.

  
  


"That would be great Am…" she was still an emotional wreck, but she managed to keep herself together in front of Amity. The last thing she wanted was for her to break down in front of her.

  
  


"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" She offered her hand out to Luz, who was taken back by this a little bit. Usually Luz was the one that gave her hand to Amity, but considering how Luz was at the moment, it was kinda what she needed. 

  
  


Taking her hand, they both entered the room, and began their session.

  
  


The Azura books only had 5 issues so far. Luz only had the 5th one, while Amity had 1-4. Since they were pretty long novels it was expected that they would take time to read, but when it came to Luz and Amity reading, they got lost in their own worlds, and time flew by.

  
  


The first book was a little bit bleak reading because of the given situation with Luz. With her being down, Amity tried her best to find ways to cheer her up. As the two began to read in silence, Amity took it upon herself to act out the story, like a play. She stood up and read a few lines in that fashion. Luz looked up with surprise, before she smiled and got up with her, acting out the book. 

  
  


Book 2 read out in the same fashion. They spent the entire time reliving the story in their own ways, and with their own style. They couldn't do much except act as the character and do poses, but that didn't matter. They were having fun, and nothing was gonna stop them.

  
  


"Wow, we're already on book 3, can't you believe it?" Luz said, huffing out air after reading her last line.

  
  


"Yeah! It's honestly really fun reading it this way!" Amity closed the second book and slid over the third one.

  
  


"Let's keep going then!" 

  
  


They started to read the story, and it went as well as expected. Amity and Luz kept acting out their parts, and they both were having fun. Luz's shine came back, and Amity felt accomplished. She did her part, and she felt herself get more invested in the moment. 

  
  


"Hecate, I see that you have brought yourself along the path here too! Might I ask why you're so determined to cause this much mischief?" Luz said, acting as Azura as she pointed to Amity, acting as Hecate 

  
  


"Oh Good Witch Azura, you simply don't understand! It's what I do best, no? So why stop what I am proficient in?" Amity said slyly, looking back at Luz, walking back and forth with a smirk. 

  
  
  


"I know there's good in you Hecate, you just gotta stop feeding into the evil!" Luz shouted, stepping closer to Amity, drawn into the story.

  
  


"You're sorely mistaken to think there's ever good in me! But keep trying your best to get the "good" out of me!" The witch grabbed a nearby pillow, and chucked it at Luz, to signify the battle Azura and Hecate have afterwards. 

  
  


The two then got into a minor friendly scuffle with each other, using pillows as soft weapons, as to not hurt each other. They stayed in character the entire time, acting out how the scene goes down. Azura and Hecate battle with magic and sorcery, but by the end, Azura weakens Hecate to the ground, who sits there, tired and defeated.

  
  


"Listen to me Hecate, I don't want to fight anymore. As the Warrior of Peace, violence is something I actively avoid. All I want to do now is to just talk." Luz stepped over to Amity, who was also kneeling on the ground, still in character. "Why do you do the things you do?" 

  
  


Amity took a fake sigh, and looked away from Luz.

  
  


"You know what it's like to have a mother that doesn't appreciate the things you  _ want  _ to do? You can't do much against that with a mother like that. Good Witch Azura, I tried to be good years ago, but she didn't take too kindly to it." 

  
  


Amity closed her eyes, and sighed once again, still in character as she continued.

  
  


"She tried to banish me to the Realm of Disobedience forever, but I escaped her grasp. I then found my way here, but no one took me seriously when I tried to be good. They judged me before I could even show them my true self. That's why I'm the way I am now. Why be good when nobody treats you the same way." Amity was completely into the story. She stated every word with the emotion that was depicted with the story, and she went out of her way to act the same way too. To her, she was in the story itself. She  _ was  _ Hecate.

  
  


"Azura, I-" Amity cut herself off, as she looked up at Luz. She immediately broke character when she saw the broken and depressed look Luz had in front of her. The light in her eyes was gone once again, and her body was shaking.

  
  


"Woah! Hey Luz, are you okay? It's okay, it's just part of the story!" She got up from the ground and stood in front of Luz, who still had her head down as he grabbed both of her own arms.

  
  


"I-I forgot...about that scene…." Luz slowly backed away from Amity, feeling as though she ruined the fun with reading.

  
  


"I-I'm sorry….I didn't m-mean to interrupt you...I just…" Luz couldn't finish her sentence when she felt the hot tears fill her eyes once again. Amity looked on with shock. She never seen Luz cry before, and it was something she wished she didn't see. She felt like crying herself, as she stood in front of the girl who sobbed to herself.

  
  


Amity thought of one thing to do for Luz. She stepped forwards to Luz, and wrapped her arms around the girl. Amity hugged Luz tightly, embracing her in a warm hug that she desperately needed. Luz looked up in shock, before wrapping her arms around the witch, and started to sob harder.

  
  


They stayed standing there in Luz's room hugging for about a few minutes, but to Amity, it felt like hours. As much as hugging Luz was basically a dream come true, she wished it wasn't in this circumstance. Not that Amity didn't want to comfort her, but the sheer pain that Luz was expressing made Amity feel herself tip over with emotion as well. She wanted to know what was bothering the girl, and even though asking would possibly not be the best idea, she couldn't just stand there and say nothing. She wanted to be there for Luz.

  
  


"Please Luz….talk to me….what has been bothering you all day? What's wrong?" that's all she asked Luz. She didn't pressure her about it or repeat it. She said it once and waited for Luz's response. If Luz wished to talk about it, she would.

  
  


A-aren't I….a weirdo Am?" Luz choked between sobs, as Amity rubbed her back.

  
  


"Luz..no you aren't." She said astounded. Why would Luz think of that about herself? She was so unique and special, and she made Amity happy. Why would she be thinking of herself like that?

  
  


"T-Tell me why...that to be different...you are automatically weird to so many people…?" She choked on her own sobs, as she felt herself crumble in Amity's arms.

  
  


"That scene.…it just reminds me too much of me...and what everyone saw in me back in my world…" she continued to grip Amity's cloak hard as she tried to compose herself, which wasn't possible at all.

  
  


"Well...do you want to sit down and talk about it..? I know it's something that bothers you, but wouldn't you rather want to let it out than to bottle it up? I want to be here to help." Amity said as she looked down at Luz. She watched as the girl shifted uneasily in her arms before looking down and nodding lightly.

  
  


"You're right...that would help…" slowly, she lowered herself to the ground with Amity, as she crossed her legs and looked away, feeling so ashamed of herself. Amity looked at her with sympathy, hoping that what she says will help the girl out immensely.

  
  


"So...is this what was bothering you earlier...your realm?" She questioned, feeling now was the right time to do so. The human nodded, as she gripped her shorts.

  
  


"Ever since Grom….I've been thinking more about home...and more about how much it really sucked…" she wiped her eyes, but it didn't take long for them to fill back with tears. 

  
  


"Back home...nobody liked me...it was a given for everyday to be horrible for me…" Amity listened in to her friend, as she started to let everything out.

  
  


"Everyday at school, I was constantly teased and bullied….a-and I was constantly hurt mentally and physically….people threw stuff at me….wrote nasty and hateful comments on anything in my possession...pushed me to the ground….made a mockery to me because I'm weird…avoided me..." more tears rolled down Luz's cheeks as she relived the horrible memories in her head. Amity looked on with surprise, and she felt her nerve rise up. Hearing Luz's backstory makes her want to hunt down every person that ever laid a finger on her.

  
  


"The only person I had in my life that showed any love to me was my mom…..but I don't think she ever really loved me...Every time I was sent to the principal's office where my mother was...she looked so….so….disappointed in me…" Luz sobbed harder. Thinking of how much she disappoints her mother. It hurt her so much, knowing that her mother made the decision to send her daughter away.

  
  


"She-She had enough...and in an attempt to "help" me, she signed me up to a summer camp that would ultimately drain me of everything I ever loved….it was her way of trying to fix me…" Luz hung her head down, refusing to look up at Amity. She didn't want to show the girl her face. She felt so disgusting.

  
  


"I-I'm really scared Amity….soon enough, I'm gonna have to go back to my world...back to the place where I'm not happy….I don't want to go back….It's going to be too much…" luz finally looked up at Amity, with puffy eyes and a quivering lip, that shattered the remaining pieces in Amity's heart.

  
  


"I'm such a loser…I'm a weirdo...and nobody likes me...I don't understand how you and everyone here can like me…a mess like me…." Luz finally closed her mouth, and silently sobbed in front of Amity, letting her fears take a hold.

  
  


Amity sat there for a moment and let her thoughts run wild. She was shocked about everything she just heard come from the human. She would've never thought that hidden behind the goofy smile and happy exterior would lie a very depressed Luz. It was heartbreaking to say the least, to hear about Luz's backstory. The fact that she was always alone and constantly bullied, and the fact that she believes that she doesn't have anyone anymore, not even her own mother, was appalling. It scared Amity to see Luz like this. So depressed and miserable that it broke her down so much.

  
  


_ What kind of demons must be plaguing her all the time?  _

  
  


Amity felt horrible herself, because she knew exactly what Luz felt. She was always alone, even though she was surrounded by a group of "friends" all the time. Those weren't her real friends. Her real friend was Willow, but then her parents forced her to cut ties with her, on her  _ own _ birthday. It was the toughest thing she had to do. She never lived that moment down, even after they made up again with the memory situation. It's something that constantly haunts her too.

  
  


Not to mention Amity's parents are less than ideal people to have as parents. All they care about is status and strength, other than care for their children like any other parent. Amity never felt close to them in her life, and felt like she couldn't turn to anyone when she had problems. Even though she had her siblings, she didn't go to them either, because of their teasing nature. She didn't think they would care either.

  
  


Amity looked down back at Luz, who was still shaking, still crying in front of her. She felt herself pull Luz in closer, without even knowing it, and began to speak without thinking either.

  
  


"You're not a loser. You're anything but a loser." She spoke without thinking, as Luz looked up at the witch with slight surprise.

  
  


"B-but I am-"

  
  


"No  _ you're not _ ." Amity cut Luz off with sternness. She wanted Luz to see herself in a positive light for once, and she was gonna make it happen.

  
  


"Sure, you are weird. You are  _ very  _ weird, but I mean that in the most positive way Luz." She looked down at the human again, as she looked up with sadness. "Your weirdness is what makes you...you! Don't you see that at least a little?" Luz just stayed still looking at Amity as she continued to talk.

  
  


"Look...I know what it's like to be alone. To be truly alone. That's how I've been for all of my life….up until you arrived here." She began to rub Luz's back in comfort. "Because of you, you've helped me reconnect with Willow, and to become a better person, but you've done so much more than that too! You changed how the school runs! You saved us from the magic eating basilisk! You saved me and my siblings from a Slitherbeast! You have done so much to us, but look at yourself and recognize the accomplishments you made." She smiled at Luz, as she listened in with awe.

  
  


"You found a world that is full of magic, something you've always wanted to do. Despite you being a human, you have managed to find a way to do magic. You have made friends that care about you. You found a great mentor that also cares about you. You enroll in a magic school. You're learning all kinds of magic. You have made so many accomplishments in the short time that you've been here, and that's really impressive Luz. And then...there's me." Amity blushed a little bit as she gazed down at Luz, who had her mouth open with awe.

  
  


"I know I treated you horribly when you first got here, and I'm sorry for that, but you never, EVER gave up on being my friend. Every encounter we had, you made an effort to impress me in hopes of being my friend. Although that did take a while, it paid off." Amity took her hand from Luz back and placed it on her cheek.

  
  


"Out of everybody who's came into my life, you are the most important and special one to do so." She felt herself blush a little more, but continued on. "You made me open my eyes for once and see all of the greatest things. Like I said, you've helped me become a better person. You've helped me become friends with Willow again. You've been there for me. You have related to me. You've made me feel happy when I was down. You were always by my side when I needed it...You are such an amazing person...and honestly...I don't think I can ever thank you enough for being in my life." Amity felt tears fill her eyes, and even though she wanted to wipe them away, she didn't. Even if she wanted to, they would've filled up again. Luz's eyes started filling up too, as the information she was given registered in her head. She lowered her head, but Amity brought it back up, and they were staring in each other's eyes.

  
  


"So...if there's anyone who tells you that you're a loser, or that you don't amount to anything, or that you just suck or some other junk that makes you feel worthless, don't listen to them. They are wrong. They say those things because they themselves haven't had a chance to understand you, and to appreciate how important you really are." Amity lightly rubbed Luz's face as tears began to drip down.

  
  


"You are the most amazing, brave, incredible, strong and pure person I have ever met. I want you to think about yourself like that, because it's the honest truth. You're just perfect." Amity gave a smile to Luz as she finished up talking. She looked into Luz's eyes, hoping that everything she said helped the girl feel at least a little better.

  
  


Luz lowered her head down on Amity's chest and began to cry once again. Amity was worried that she said something that hurt the girl more. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Before she could say anything though, she felt herself get pounced by Luz, as they both hit the ground. Luz hugged Amity tightly, wishing to never let go of the witch, as Amity returned her hug. Luz has never heard such words come from anyone's mouth to her. Not even her mother has made much of an effort like Amity just did. It was such an amazing feeling to the human, hearing such kind and thoughtful words that it hit her in the core deeply.

  
  


"T-thank you…..so much Amity…...that means everything to m-me…...you are the best….." That was all she was able to choke out before sobbing once more on the witch's chest. Amity didn't care how long they would be there on the ground. She could care less how long she stayed there. All that mattered to her was to help Luz out and to make her feel better and that's exactly what she was doing. She held the human close, as she let everything out.

  
  


They spent the rest of their time together in each other's arms.

  
  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


Amity looked back at Luz, who had fixed herself up from earlier. Her eyes were still puffy and red from all the crying, but she had her shine back. A smile was seen on the girl, and it looked like it wasn't going to go anywhere soon.

  
  


As she walked away from the front door, she thought better, and placed her books down, before running to Luz and giving her a tight hug. Luz laughed at the sudden gesture and returned the hug.

  
  


"If you ever feel like this again, call me. I'll be more than happy to come back over to make you feel better." Amity said as she rubbed the girl's back. 

  
  


"I promise I will, but I doubt I'll be having any of those thoughts again. Thank you for that." Luz felt a light blush creep on her as she tightened the hug a little.

  
  


As much as they wanted to stay in each other's arms all day, they eventually broke apart. They both smiled at each other, before Amity ran back to grab her books. She turned around once more and waved goodbye at Luz. Luz waved back as she watched Amity walk away, into the distance.

  
  


Luz knew that what she said was a lie. Those thoughts would come back. There was no way she was gonna be able to avoid them. They've been with her since her childhood, and it seems like a stretch for them to disappear all together, but Luz was fine with that. She would experience them again, but knew she wasn't going to be alone this time. She had Amity, and she knew that the witch would make sure she would feel special again. She held her hands to her heart, as she watched Amity walk further away into the distance, before she finally disappeared in the forest up ahead. 

  
  


For once in Luz's life, she viewed herself as a positive person. She had no negative thoughts clawing at her, reminding her of how bad she apparently was. She felt love for herself for once, and she hoped that she could keep this feeling forever.

  
  


It was the feeling that Luz has been looking for her entire life, and it was all thanks to Amity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding a photo here soon, so stay tuned for that! :>


End file.
